


Pet

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Master/Pet, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8700811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Neal has been kidnapped and Peter´s team goes to great lengths to get their CI back





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story fills the ‘Learning to be loved’ square on my H/C bingo card. In this story Kate went away with her boyfriend and never started a relationship with Neal.

She loves her pet, the way he behaves for her, how submissive he is around her, her perfect pet. She doesn´t think about the actions that had been taken to break this man to become her exquisite pet. That was not of her concern. She had ordered him as if he were a new pair of Louboutins.

When he was shown to her, she was delighted; he was an even more exquisite specimen than she remembered. The man she had ordered him from had given him basic training and she is now participating in the last phase of the training to make sure that he will bond to her.

Two weeks ago they started the last phase of the training.

She looks at her pet as he is kneeling next to her feet. She likes what she sees, nice dark hair, it is a bit long, but she will take care of that once they are back home. She twists her fingers around the collar around his neck, it is not her collar yet, it is a type of shock collar, the doctor had given her the remote to it when she arrived to start the training. He explained to her that he didn´t expect her pet to do something out of line, he is fully trained, but it is more for her feeling of security.

But she hasn´t used it, as her pet is so obedient. She hadn´t expected it to go this smooth. Soon she will be able to put her own tailor made collar around him. She bought him an exquisite white gold band that will fit snug around his neck without constricting him. The collar has a lock that can only be closed once, there is no key to open it again. But that also won´t be necessary, he is hers. Pets are resold, they are taken care of when their masters lost interest in them.

She doesn´t expect that he will give her trouble, as he is already broken into his new life. She has waited for him for months. She started wondering if it all was a scam, until two weeks ago when she received the call that her pet was ready for ´adoption´.

She travelled as soon as possible to the estate where her pet was waiting for her.

 

And now he is hers…

He doesn´t seem to be aware of anything as he kneels with his head down in a total submissive posture. His hands are not restrained, his back is straight. By now, he knows better than to keep them behind his back or in his lap, it has become a natural posture.

She sits down at the table and is served breakfast by one of the servants of the estate, she hands her pet some pieces of her pain au chocolate and he takes the food with grace from her, never using his hands, never making eye contact with her. She makes sure that he eats enough and then leaves the table. She attaches a leash to his collar and he gets up and walks behind her to the examination room. The doctor is already waiting for them and after a quick check up, he gives her pet a shot, and instructions to start the bonding procedure within half an hour as the drugs will kick in by then.

She takes him to her room, which could match any 5 star hotel and she lays her pet on the bed, where she sees him starting to relax. The drugs are kicking in, so she starts petting him, fondling and caressing him, and she notices how he leans into her touch. The doctor explained her that the drugs would make him susceptible to her, and she knows it works when she hears him whisper her name…

 

 ´Mistress Kate…´.

 

~

 

Peter is anxious, they had gotten a lead where to find Neal and they were now on their way to rescue him, it has been months since he vanished. His anklet had been found in the back of a pick up but no sign of Neal. The FBI had started an investigation, but after the first month, resources were put into other cases and only Peter with Mozzie´s help kept on looking.

It seemed like Neal had vanished into thin air and Peter started to lose hope, but a couple of weeks ago, Mozzie had found a connection into a human trafficking ring, who were selling slaves to rich owners that were bored with exotic pets and were more into human pets…

It turned out that the people involved; kidnapped men, women and children on order and turned them into human pets. Peter didn´t even want to know what methods they would use to get such a result, but he would know soon enough, as Hughes had given him the order to infiltrate the ring as a potential buyer.

Peter had asked Diana to go undercover as a bored, far too wealthy couple, looking for the newest nice to have on the market.

 

~

Peter glances at Diana, who is sitting next to him in the helicopter, looking immaculate in her designer dress and high heels. He is wearing a designer suit of a very exclusive European tailor. They have made his hair grayer. El and Neal would have loved it.

When the helicopter lands at the estate, Peter takes Diana´s hand as they walk off the heli platform to the waiting car. Peter notices the heavy gate and fence around the estate as they drive to the main mansion. He also observes the armed guards patrolling the fence. If Neal is kept here, getting him out isn´t going to be easy.

At the Mansion they are welcomed by a distinct looking man in a doctor´s coat with one of the so called pets next to him. She is a beautiful looking young woman that stays a step back from him to the left, her eyes are downcast and she keeps her hands on her back. Peter guesses that they are restrained as he also sees the collar around her neck. After introducing themselves, they walk to the patio where the girl brings them refreshments, and it is only then that Peter notices that her hands aren´t restrained at all.

 

~

The doctor immediately comes to the point and asks Peter and Diana what sort of pet they are looking for. Peter not understanding the question, says that they are into a male pet, but the doctor only wants to know what the purpose would be of the pet… which makes Peter flush with anger, which can be mistaken for embarrassment, luckily Diana steps in and tells him they needed a male for sex, and that her husband has a thing for fair skinned, dark haired and blue eyed specimens as she obviously does not fit in any of those descriptions. Peter almost cringes under her harsh words, she really sounds like a wife who is fed up with her husband´s kinks. The doctor nods saying that that will not be a problem.

After they discuss all the needs of the new owners, it is late and the doctor suggests that they should spend the night at the estate and maybe meet some ´satisfied´ customers that are present to train their pet to new skills or to collect theirs.

Peter and Diana are shown to their room, which is lavish to say the least. Around 8 o´clock they go down to the dining area where they meet some other owners. At the table are already 2 other couples. They introduced themselves and Diana and Peter give compliments to their pets, all exquisite human beings. Both Diana and Peter have to restrain themselves from showing the horror on their faces as they see the way the pets behaved. Their eyes are dull, without any vibrancy or life in them. All perfectly groomed to their owners needs.

Peter almost chokes on his whiskey, when he sees a woman entering the dining area with her pet, she is dressed in an expensive designer dress and behind her to her left…

 

Neal…

 

~

Diana asks her ´husband´ if he is OK, and Peter breaks his eye contact with Neal, who hasn´t even flinched when he walked into the room. He must have seen Peter and Diana.

´Are you alright?´ She says sticking out her hand to Peter ‘My name is Kate.”

He nods and introduces himself as ´Pieter Vermeer and his lovely wife Diane´. In the meanwhile Neal has gracefully kneeled next to his mistress feet and he takes the same submissive posture as the other pets. He is wearing expensive looking white clothes that were tailored on him and he wears an expensive looking collar around his neck. Peter has to admit Kate has good taste. Neal looks gorgeous.

The doctor enters the room and invites everybody to come to the table so they can enjoy the served meal. The diner itself is worthy of a three star Michelin Restaurant, but to Peter it tastes bland as he is transfixed on the way Kate is feeding Neal.

The other pets are eating from a plate on the floor, but Kate hand feeds Neal from a special plate that the staff have placed on the table next to her own. And all the while, Neal is eating from her hand. He hasn´t looked at Peter or Diana, no sign of recognition, but maybe he is waiting to give a sign to them when he considers it safe to do so, Peter thinks.

Kate also notices Peter´s interest in her pet, all through diner, so when they retreat to the lounge to have drinks, she asks Diana why her husband is transfixed on her pet. Diana assures her that it is mere interest as she explained that they are new to this and are also looking for a blue eyed, brown haired specimen. Diana can see the relief on Kate´s face as she turns out to be very proud of her pet. All the mean while, Neal hasn´t said a word and is still kneeling next to his mistress, eyes on her all the time so he will be able to anticipate his mistress needs and actions.

When Kate excuses herself to take her pet to see the doctor; Peter and Diana excuses themselves by calling it a night and retreat to the garden to have a stroll before going to bed. They know that the bedroom will probably be bugged, so they hope that they can speak freely in the garden.

Peter is appalled by what he saw and can´t believe that Neal would act the way he did around Kate, especially since he must have seen Diana and Peter and know that they are there to rescue him. But Diana suggested that maybe Neal is suffering from Stockholm syndrome, after months of captivity; at least that is what she hopes. He must have adapted to survive this place. Neal is a lot of things, but certainly a survivor.

 

~

Diana and Peter leave the estate the next day with the promise that they will consider the offer the doctor has made. They both came to the conclusion that it will be impossible to get Neal out of there without a fight and bringing innocent victims and bystanders in danger. They will have to come up with another plan to rescue Neal and the other individuals that are kept in the facility.

Once back in the motel, Peter calls Mozzie and explains to him that they had found Neal and that they need a plan to raid the estate.

Kate told them during dinner that she will be leaving to return home within a week, so they wait at the motel, and hope for the best that Neal will be able to keep his sanity that long. Other agents stake out the place and finally Peter gets the call to get the teams ready because they are moving Neal. The warrants have come through to take the good doctor down, so they are all ready to go.

When the car Kate is in, is stopped and she is arrested and taken in for questioning, Peter is relieved to finally to be able to talk to Neal. But Neal hasn´t appeared from the car smiling his Caffrey smile, like they had all expected. Peter goes over to the limo, but when he gets in, he isn´t met by a smiling Neal, as he expected. Neal is still kneeling on the floor of the limo with his hands on his back and his eyes downcast.

´Neal, it is OK, you can come out, we arrested Kate, you are safe´, Peter says in a small voice, something isn’t right, and the knot in his stomach increases. Neal listens to him, he can tell, but he doesn´t move, except for the trembling.

When Peter takes his chin and lifts it so Neal looks him in the eyes, he sees vacancy. Nothing of the old Neal… ´Neal, what have they done to you?´

As Neal doesn´t respond at all, Peter takes Neal by the shoulders and pulls him out of the limo and leads him to a waiting ambulance to have him checked out.

 

~

After being check out in the hospital, it turns out that they found trace amounts of all sorts of drugs in Neal´s blood, he must have been drugged almost on a constant basis. But he is physically fine, no permanent scaring, well fed and hydrated.

However, he hasn´t responded to anything since he was brought in, hasn´t spoken, hasn´t eaten. A psychologist is brought in, but soon announces that Neal needs someone with more experience in PTSD.

When Peter stands next to Neal´s bed, Neal is staring into space. He doesn´t respond to Peter touching him or trying to make him eat. Peter doesn´t know that Neal is OK with being touched or that he is just numb.

When El comes over to visit, Neal lifts his head as if he is glad to see her, but after he realizes that she is not Mistress Kate, he puts his head down again and starts staring into nothingness again.

The doctor comes to talk to Peter, El and Mozzie and explains that they will need to start an IV as Neal isn´t eating or drinking anything and it is starting to take a toll on his body, so Peter gives them permission to start the IV after having tried to get Neal to eat something.

The nurse comes in and Neal gets agitated when he sees the syringe she is carrying, he starts to get agitated. It is painful to see the stress it causes Neal but when El tells Neal to show his arm, he reluctantly shows his arm and the nurse starts the IV. Seeing Neal´s behavior, Peter thinks of something.

´Neal, we are your new owners, Mistress Kate sold you to us and we want you to answer to us from now on´, the mentioning of Kate´s name makes Neal look up. He tilts his head as if he is thinking of something and then a soft ´Thank you Master and mistress´ follows. Peter and El´s heart break by Neal´s response. Mozzie just leaves the room and vanishes.

 

~

 

After a couple of days, Peter and El talk to the doctors who are convinced that Neal needs professional help to be deprogrammed and they are talking about committing him. Peter thinks it is a bad idea with Neal´s history and suggests that they will take him home and that they will come in for the deprogramming sessions with an authority on the subject. But the one thing they are all clear about is the fact that Neal has been forced into the role he is given, and it will be a long and hard road to get him back to being the old Neal.

 

~

When they tell Neal they are going home, he gets up from the bed and kneels next to El. She has brought clothes from June´s and tells him to change into them, which he does without any hesitation. When he is ready he takes his position behind El´s left side.

When they arrive home, it is late and El prepares a quick diner. She tells Neal to have a seat, and Peter watches with dread that Neal kneels next to El´s chair. Peter starts to explain to Neal that he needs to sit on the chair but Neal only takes a more submissive posture and starts making himself as small as possible next to the chair, as if he is expecting punishment from Peter.

The doctors had told Peter and El to be firm and not to ask questions as Neal would not be able to make decisions for himself. They will need to order him to do things. But that is easier said than done, especially when they see Neal´s behavior in his new environment. He is clearly out of his element, with new owners that he hasn`t bonded with. He looks terrified and confused. He reminds Peter of a kicked puppy.

So when diner is ready, El sits down and places a cushion next to her chair on the floor. ´Neal, come closer and eat´, Neal creeps closer and takes the position as Peter has seen him take at the estate. El starts feeding him by hand, as Peter has told her how Kate did it that evening at dinner. Peter´s look is heartbreaking when he sees that Neal is still eyeing him suspiciously while eating, but El knows it is the only way to feed Neal at this moment. She holds out a bottle of water and he drinks from it without questioning.

After diner, she takes Neal up to the guestroom and puts him in the bed and tells him to stay there and get some sleep. She goes back down and seeks comfort in Peter´s arms.

When they go to bed, they hear Neal whimpering. Peter checks up on him, it is obvious that Neal is having a nightmare, so he starts shaking Neal awake. He wakes up violently and skits across the bed to get out of reach of whomever has woken him.

´Easy there buddy, you’re safe here, nobody is going to hurt you´.

The panic in Neal´s eyes begs to differ. So Peter tells Neal to go to their bed and makes him lay down in between El and himself. When he slides in after Neal, he can feel Neal creep towards El, staying still and tense right beside her.

 

~

 

The next morning Peter takes Neal with him in the shower to clean him and again that frightened look is there. He explains Neal that El can´t wash him. Neal just stands rod stiff in the shower and doesn’t move. Is he afraid that Peter will do something to him, hurt him or is he remembering something? Peter is not sure. Peter washes Neal reluctantly. When they are finished, Peter hands Neal a towel. When Neal doesn´t show any sign that he is going to dry himself, Peter does it for him and Neal lets him.

Breakfast goes the same way as diner, Neal doesn´t take the chair and kneels next to El´s chair and waits to be fed.

After breakfast they have an appointment with dr. Liebermann, who is said to be an expert in exit counseling, so they take Neal to the appointment.

After an hour doctor Liebermann comes out and explains to Peter that he thinks Neal has been forced into submission with a combination of drugs and brute force. The problem is, they will have to do the same to reverse the process. When Peter looks appalled at the doctor, he quickly explains that the force would not be physical, but still, mentally they will need to be strict. This is not something the Burkes can do alone or at home. This is going to be a hell of a lot more difficult than they thought when Neal was first rescued.

Doctor Liebermann believes that it will be a good idea to have Neal hypnotized and see how deep the brainwashing is. Peter agrees with such a session as long as he is allowed in the room when it takes place.

The doctor explains that he can do it right away and that Peter and El are welcome to sit in as long as they don´t interfere. Neal is placed in a comfy chair and brought under hypnosis while they watch. Dr. Liebermann starts asking Neal questions on what had happened when he left June´s on that fatal night.

 

~

 

_Neal leaves June´s house after Peter told him that he is a criminal and that he should be treated like one. Peter has made it perfectly clear that he doesn’t trust Neal and has handed him a new tracking anklet. He doesn´t know where he is going, but he needs fresh air. He starts walking when suddenly he is grabbed from behind and a hand covers his mouth so he can´t scream. The next thing he feels is a syringe that is pressed in his arm and everything turns warm and fuzzy and he blacks out._

_The next thing he wakes up it is in a hospital bed, he is restrained in a five-point restrain and there is a doctor that injects him again with something. He wants to struggle but whatever is in the syringe is fast working. While he loses consciousness he is aware that someone is talking to him but he is too tired to listen to the person._

_His next memory is that he is in a room and he is told to kneel, but when he doesn’t comply, he gets a electric shock, the pain being so excruciating that he passes out. Soon he learns that he will have to comply with orders to avoid pain._

…

 

Peter and El listen in horror. Doctor Liebermann starts to try to reverse whatever they have done to Neal, by giving him a light sedative to make Neal more susceptible to him. Then he starts the deprogramming with the first step: Discredit the figure of authority.

 

When El and Peter bring Neal home that evening, he is completely wasted, they put him to bed and Neal immediately curls up on himself and falls asleep. They go back downstairs to get some diner and watch some television.

The screams make their blood turn cold, Peter is up in the guest bedroom in record time, looking at an empty bed. When he scans the room, he sees Neal wedged between the wall and a cupboard, trembling with fear. As he approaches Neal, he reminds him of a deer looking into head lights. Neal is terrified, his pupils completely blown so almost no blue is visible anymore.

´Neal… what is wrong?´, but Neal only turns more into himself looking even more frightened. Peter remembers what Doctor Liebermann said after the session.

He says in his most commanding tone. ‘Neal, present´.

Neal scrambles onto his knees, head down, eyes turns to the ground , trembling.

´Neal, go lay down in the bed´, Neal dives into the bed and the trembling increases.

El sighs, this isn´t what she expected when Peter called her to tell her that they had found Neal. What are they supposed to do? She sits on the bed next to Neal and starts running her fingers through his hair, which seems to calm him down, eventually, she hears his breathing evening out.

Days go by and it looks like they are making no progress, Neal continues to only eat when he is hand fed, he keeps looking at Peter in fear. So together with Mozzie and June, they decide it will be better to commit Neal into a care facility as they can´t seem give him what he needs.

Doctor Liebermann suggests a facility upstate that he worked with before and so on a Monday, Peter, El and Neal are in the car driving towards the little town to drop Neal off.

When they enter the facilities, Neal keeps close to El´s left site, but as soon as Dr. Liebermann enters the room, Neal seams to tense up and things start getting really out of hand when two orderlies enter the room and try to take Neal with them. He starts the kick and scream as if his life depends on it, calling out for El. Peter and El can´t take the agonized screams, so El steps in and takes Neal by the arm and tells the orderlies off.

“Can we have a word please? In private?” Peter asks the doctor.

The step outside the room.

“Can´t you give him something to relax to make the transition a bit easier on him?”

The doctor looks back into the room and nods. When the re-enter the room, Neal is kneeling next to El´s chair.

“Neal, show your arm please.” El tells him.

Neal takes the injection without questioning but with a sad and betrayed look in his eyes. After a couple of seconds, he starts to waver on his knees and the two orderlies pick him up, before he can hurt himself by falling down. He makes a weak gesture of resistance, but then his eyes roll back and he is out.

Peter and El leave the facilities after being reassured by dr. Liebermann that it is for the best and that they can visit Neal whenever they want.

 

~

 

Two weeks later, El and Peter, accompanied by Mozzie and June, enter the facilities, to visit Neal. Dr. Liebermann has told them that it will be good to come over and show Neal that he has a support group.

When they enter the visiting area, they are shocked to see Neal in such a vulnerable state. He lost quite some weight and he has dark shadows under his eyes. When he sees El, he immediately walks over to her, but instead of hugging her, he stands behind her on the left site. El can see the relief in Neal´s eyes but the horror in Mozzie´s and Peter´s.

When Dr. Liebermann walks in, he tells Neal to take a seat and he scurries away from El to a seat and sits down, looking with fearful eyes to the doctor. Neal knows it was wrong, but he can´t help feeling so relieved when he saw El. All he wants is to please her, so she will take him away from here.

Dr. Liebermann explains the party that things are going according to plan but they have a long way ahead of them as Neal is clearly still not himself. They discuss an action plan on how to get Neal back. Neal listens, but does not participate in the conversation. He is only looking at El, like he is trying to convince her without words, to get him out of here.

Once they agree on a course of action, Peter and El thank the doctor and get up and Neal hurries to his feet. They ask him to accompany them to the restaurant for a bite to eat.

Peter gets them coffee and some Danish, he puts them in front of Neal, who isn´t making any effort to eat or drank any of it.

“Eat Neal, they are yours.”

Neal only looks in surprise to Peter and asks “Can I?”

The rest of the day goes surprisingly well, Peter and El can see that Neal has made progress, but still has difficulty to formulate needs or questions. He is more comfortable in waiting until someone decides for him.

“How are you doing Neal?”

Neal doesn´t say anything at first and then whispers “They took your collar away.”

El places her hand on his arm.

“That is OK sweetie, we don´t want you collared.”

It is clear Neal is confused by that remark.

“What is wrong Neal?”

“How will people be able to tell that I belong to you?”

“Oh, sweetie, you don´t belong to us, we love you, you only belong to yourself.”

When visitor hours end at 8 o´clock at night, they say goodbye to Neal and Neal pleads and begs to

be taken with them. Peter has to leave the room when Neal starts begging and finally crying, so El stays and shushes Neal until a nurse gives him a light sedative and he is starting to care less and feeling sleepy, so El can leave without really upsetting him.

Neal can´t understand why his masters leave him here in this place, but then the sedative kicks in, and he no longer cares.

~

 

 

Another four weeks later dr. Liebermann says they have a breakthrough as Neal is listing to the deprogrammer. Reality is starting to take precedence over his ´training´…

Neal is starting to self-express. He is formulating what he wants to eat, always something that is not on the menu, as if he is testing if or when he will be punished. But as he is encouraged to do so, his self image is building and getting better.

Another two weeks later Peter and El get a call from Neal himself, asking them if they could visit and when they do so, they find a shy, but no longer submissive Neal.

Peter, El, June and even Mozzie are so relieved that El and June can´t hide they tears, even Peter and Mozzie need to swallow. But their Neal is crawling out of his mental imprisonment. They have a long way to go and nobody is guaranteeing that the old Neal Caffrey will be back, but it is a big step forward and they all will do their best to get their Neal back.

He is learning to be loved by his family.

 

_The end_


End file.
